


Para-Docks and Pier Pressure

by KandiSheek



Series: Steve's Body is a Wonderland [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Armor, Armor Kink, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dildos, Docking, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Super Soldier Serum, Top Tony Stark, Unrealistic Sex, Vibrators, in the cock, it's a lot, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: When Steve imagined Tony and the armor double teaming him this wasn't quite what he had in mind. But - as always - Tony manages to make it good for him anyway.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve's Body is a Wonderland [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387198
Comments: 28
Kudos: 268





	Para-Docks and Pier Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> So you're obviously blown away by how witty this title is, I know. Or you thought I misspelled peer pressure, it's one or the other.
> 
> Anyway, this is a sequel of sorts to my first docking fic but it really doesn't matter if you haven't read it. All you really need to know is that the serum gave Steve super stretchy foreskin and that Tony has a docking kink. I blame all of the docking fics I have and will ever write on the Stony discord by the way. Y'all are wild! (Thanks for the inspo though <3)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Okay, so I just want you to know that I love you and respect you very much and I don't want you to think that I'm objectifying you or your incredibly stretchy foreskin.”

Steve sighed, putting down his book with a lazy smile over his shoulder. “Good morning to you too, Tony.”

“Morning.” Tony walked around the couch to plop down next to Steve with a weirdly nervous look in his eyes. “So what do you say?”

Steve sighed exasperatedly, unable to suppress a small grin. “We've talked about this, remember? Saying things out loud before assuming that I know what you mean?”

“Oh. Right.” Tony cleared his throat. “I want to find out how far your foreskin stretches.”

Steve blinked. Blinked again. “That's, uh. Wow.”

Tony frowned. “Sorry, that – came out wrong. Well, not wrong, I mean, it's what I want to do, I just should've said it differently. Probably.”

“Right,” Steve said slowly and Tony looked up at him from under his eyelashes with a look that Steve knew he must've perfected when he was very young because no grown man should have puppy dog eyes like this.

“So... I built a thing?” Tony said, wincing a moment later. “I mean, that's only if – you know. You want to try it. But I built an attachment to the armor. To test it. Your foreskin.”

Steve took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment just to process what the fuck his life had become before he nodded. “Okay. Show me.”

Tony lit up like a kid at Christmas, jumping up from the couch to bustle Steve into the elevator. “Thank you! You'll love it, I promise.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You attached it to the armor. I know I'll love it.”

Tony grinned shamelessly. “Best kink discovery of my life. I still can't believe you wanted me to fuck you with it.”

“Why not?” Steve asked, trying to sound nonchalant even though just the memory of it sent shivers down his spine. “It's beautiful.”

“Also you're a kinky bastard.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “I don't think you get to throw stones there.”

“It's a compliment,” Tony said as the elevator doors opened to reveal his workshop, the Mark VI already standing at attention in the middle of the room. Steve snorted.

“Wow. You were really sure I'd yes, weren't you?”

“It's attached to the armor,” Tony said with a shit-eating grin. “Of course you were going to say yes.”

Steve chuckled as he followed Tony into the room, watching as he made JARVIS black out the windows and turn up the temperature. Not wanting to waste any time Steve started methodically taking off his clothes, stripping down to his underwear as Tony rummaged through a box on one of his many workbenches.

“So, what I made is essentially a dildo that can change sizes but then I got a bit carried away and made it vibrate and added a storage compartment for lube just in case. I thought we could try it at its smallest size first and then slowly expand – oh.”

Steve straightened back up from where he'd pushed down his briefs, stepping out of them so he was completely naked. He crossed his arms when Tony just kept staring at him, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “What?”

“Uh –“ Tony shook himself out of it, clearing his throat as he grabbed the dildo and held it up for Steve, turning it in his hands. The material looked just like the armor although the seams were even smoother, red and gold plated in a striking pattern. “It's nano tech. At first I thought I'd just make it out of silicone because I couldn't have done it with regular metal, way too dangerous, but these suckers are actually body-safe because they're moldable as fuck. And yet they have the same tensile strength as titanium-gold alloy. It's rad.”

Steve eyed the dildo dubiously. “So how does it work?”

Tony grinned, rubbing his thumb across the base of the dildo –

And it expanded without any visible shifting at the seams, almost as if it were one single unit. Steve's eyes widened and Tony chuckled.

“Pretty cool, huh? I've been working on it for a few weeks now.”

Steve's eyes snapped up to give Tony an incredulous look. “You've only had this tech for a few weeks and you want to shove it up my _dick?”_

“Relax,” Tony said, waving him off. “I wouldn't do it if I thought it could hurt you. Besides, I, uh –“ Tony coughed. “I've tried it on myself. You know.” He gestured at his ass and Steve sucked in a breath when he connected the dots.

“Oh. That's –“

He couldn't quite find the words but Tony seemed to know what he meant if his smirk was anything to go by.

“You like that, huh? Just wait til it's you getting fucked by it.” He twirled the dildo between his fingers again and the contrast of his skin against the red hot metal was making Steve's stomach pull tight with want. “It feels so good, you have no idea.”

“Well,” Steve said hoarsely. “Let's try it then.”

Tony's grin widened as he patted the workbench next to him, handing Steve a large, flat pillow to pad the bench when he sat up on it. “Okay. I'd tell you to get yourself hard but that won't be necessary, huh?”

Steve sighed, wrapping a hand around his already rock hard dick anyway just to watch the way Tony's eyes darkened. “You know me so well.”

“Course I do.” Tony held his arms out and the armor stepped forward, wrapping itself around his limbs one by one until he was completely encased in metal, only forgoing the helmet. Steve's dick twitched in anticipation and Tony laughed. “It's so hot how easy you are, you know that?”

“Thanks,” Steve said dryly, watching avidly as Tony attached the dildo at the front of the armor with practiced movements. It probably shouldn't be as much of a turn on as it was.

“Okay,” Tony said, wrapping his right gauntlet around the metal dick – fuck, Steve really needed to pace himself if they were supposed to get anything out of this. “Let's see if it – hah! There we go.”

Steve watched as lube dribbled suggestively out of the artificial cock head and took a deep breath, squeezing his thighs together to keep himself grounded as Tony used that wetness to slick up the dildo with a few sure strokes.

“Okay then,” Tony said, sounding a little nervous and a lot excited at the same time. “You ready?”

“As I'll ever be,” Steve said and his voice already sounded a little breathless. Fuck.

Tony stepped closer until the armor's thighs were right between Steve's, forcing him to spread his legs a bit more to accommodate the bulk. Steve hissed at the first touch of Tony's slick gauntlet on his cock, barely keeping his hips from jerking into the touch. He didn't have to look up to feel Tony's smug smile.

“Okay, you know the drill.”

Steve nodded, lining his now slick cock up with the tip of the metal dildo. The sight alone was incredibly hot and Steve had to take a deep breath to gather himself.

“You good?”

Steve looked up to give Tony a reassuring smile, feeling a thrum of warmth in his chest when the concerned frown lines on Tony's forehead smoothed out, making way for a soft smile of his own. “Yeah. Let's do this.”

“You're amazing and I love you,” Tony said and Steve could feel his cheeks heat up at the unexpected compliment, clearing his throat as he looked back down at his cock.

“Thanks. You too.”

Before Tony could say anything else Steve grabbed his dick tight and pushed up, holding his breath as his foreskin stretched more and more until it started wrapping around the head of the dildo –

Steve closed his eyes, his heart already hammering at the sensation, picking up speed the further he stretched himself open. It felt like the first time every time, the juxtaposition of pressure on his foreskin both from the outside _and_ the inside, rubbing against the most sensitive part of him in a way that made his toes curl. There wasn't anything like it.

The metal was just a little colder than his skin and it felt amazing, pulling an almost silent moan from him as he wrapped his foreskin all the way around the head, already breathing heavily because _fuck_ it felt good.

Then Tony started pushing forward, pushing _in,_ and Steve's breath punched out of him.

“Shit,” he gasped, clutching at Tony's armored shoulders as the dildo slid along the sensitive underside of his cock, catching on his frenulum and making his fingers clench as his cock throbbed because fuck, that was almost _too_ intense, before it thankfully slid to the side and all the way down until it was nestled right up against him. Steve had to take a moment to adjust to the feeling, every minuscule shift fanning the heat low in his gut that was already threatening to spill over.

“You okay, Steve?”

“Yeah, just – gimme a second,” Steve gritted out, leaning into Tony's touch when Tony took off his left gauntlet to run a hand through Steve's hair. He tried to concentrate on the gentle motion instead of the way his balls were already throbbing for release, his cock burning with the urge to move, to just make himself come fast and hard and dirty –

“Look,” Tony said and Steve unwittingly looked down right as Tony wrapped his pointer finger and thumb around the base of the dildo. “Ready?”

Steve almost choked on his breath when he realized what was about to happen, nodding frantically. “Yeah, I – oh.”

He froze, his eyes widening as the toy expanded inside him, his foreskin bulging out obscenely. The stretch was like nothing he'd ever felt before, the pressure immense and yet somehow not painful. Instead it felt – it felt –

“Jesus,” Steve breathed out, clutching at Tony's shoulders so hard he could feel the metal bend under his fingers. “Oh – oh, _fuck_ –“

“Still okay?” Tony asked, his voice low and velvety the way it always got during sex, and it only made Steve harder. “I can still make it a little bigger if you –“

“Yes,” Steve choked out greedily, groaning loudly when Tony complied and he was stretched even further, his thighs trembling uncontrollably. “Oh my god –“

It was too much too soon and it would make him come _hard,_ he could already tell. He didn't know how his body was capable of containing this much raw sensation but he knew that he couldn't do it for long. At some point he'd just explode.

Tony pushed against his shoulder, slowly guiding him backwards until Steve was lying down on the bench rather than sitting up, allowing Tony to lean over him and bring them even closer. Steve's breathing hitched when Tony wrapped his right gauntlet around him, his eyes dark with lust in a way that sent shivers down Steve's spine.

“This okay?” Tony asked and Steve didn't bother answering, thrusting carefully into Tony's grip instead, just enough to pull the skin taut. He swore he almost came right then and there, a loud moan ripping from his throat. “Oh shit, that's so hot. You wanna – I mean, I still have that –“

“Yes,” Steve gasped, not even caring what other tricks Tony had up his sleeve because all he could think of was that he wanted _more_ –

His whole body jumped hard enough to almost dislodge Tony's grip on him, his hands slamming down at his sides as his back arched, his vision whiting out –

And then it was gone and Steve's eyes snapped open in shock, watching as the vibrations died down, the edges of his foreskin still trembling around his cock head. Holy fuck, that was –

Tony giggled and Steve startled at the noise, still breathing heavily. “What?”

“Sorry,” Tony said with an amused twinkle in his eyes. “You gotta admit it looks kind of funny.”

“It doesn't _feel_ funny,” Steve snapped – or, well, gasped, because he was still reeling from just that second of sensation. His cock was throbbing so hard it almost hurt. “Do it again!”

“Jeez, calm down,” Tony said with a spectacular eye roll and Steve was seriously going to do something drastic –

But then he felt it again, thrumming through him like a bolt of electricity, and Steve threw his head back, not even registering the pain when he banged it against the bench.

“Steve! Fuck, are you –“

“Don't stop!” Steve yelped, his fingers clenching in the pillow next to his hips. “Don't – fuck, I –“

Oh god, he was going to come. Steve looked down at his cock, almost biting his tongue off when Tony pushed further in, shifting just enough to shove the vibrator right up against his frenulum –

And Steve lost it, his whole body jerking as he came so hard he saw stars, his entire focus centered on that one point of his body where the vibrations hit him in waves, almost like tiny electroshocks.

He gasped in a huge breath but his body was still not done, shooting spurt after spurt as if the vibrator was teasing them out of him, and he almost thought he'd pass out, it was so much –

But then he was done, his thighs spasming with overstimulation, and he let out a grateful sob when Tony turned the vibrations off, his whole body slumping like a marionette with its strings cut.

“Holy fuck,” Tony said quietly and Steve could only agree, panting so hard his lungs ached. His head was reeling and for a second he didn't know up from down, the whole room spinning around him. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve panted. Shit, he hadn't come this hard since – ever, probably. He winced when Tony shifted, the dildo rubbing against the inside of his slick foreskin in a way that made him suddenly aware that his cock hadn't even fully softened yet, still too riled up to come down. Fuck.

“Shit, sorry. Let me just –“

“Wait,” Steve cut him off when a thought struck him, sending a bolt of lust his gut. “You said – you wanted to test it, right? How far it can stretch?”

“Yeah?” Tony said questioningly. “We did, didn't we? The nanites won't stretch any furth–“

“I don't mean the nanites,” Steve said, looking Tony straight in the eye. “What if you get in there? Along with the armor.”

It still took a moment to click but Steve could see the moment it did because Tony's eyes widened dramatically. “Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, his cock twitching at the thought. He could tell Tony saw it too because when Tony looked at him his eyes were almost black with desire.

“Are you sure?”

“Tony,” Steve said seriously. “Please take off the suit and get your dick inside me.”

Tony shuddered visibly, his eyes closing for a moment before he pulled away, making Steve hiss at the sensation. “Sorry. I'll just –“

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, watching with hooded eyes as Tony shed first the armor and then his clothes until he stood naked in front of Steve, his cock a faint red and so hard it stood straight up from his stomach.

He detached the dildo from the armor and Steve was about to protest when Tony held it up to his stomach instead, pulling the armor closer so it could wrap its arms around him from behind and hold it in place until Tony's cock and the dildo were lined up side by side. Steve's mouth went abruptly dry.

“Shit,” he moaned, eyes wandering over the places where Tony's skin met the armor's sharp lines, indulging himself in the fantasy of the armor holding Tony down and fucking him just like this while Steve watched – but a chuckle from Tony brought him back.

“You sure you're up for this?” Tony asked cheekily and Steve squared his jaw, wrapping his legs around both Tony's and the armor's thighs – and fuck, _that_ was a thought for later – to pull them even closer.

“Bring it, Stark.”

Tony squeezed some more lube from the tip of the dildo to get them both wet – not that Steve needed it with how much come was still coating the inside of his foreskin – before he lined them up, leaning down to give Steve a quick kiss.

“Ready?”

Steve nodded and Tony grabbed Steve's cock, pulling the foreskin towards him slowly and gently. The dildo slipped in first, its tip rubbing right against the slit on Steve's dick and he thrust forward on instinct, grunting at the sensation.

“Ssh,” Tony said and Steve really wanted to make a comment but by then Tony had slipped his thumb over the place where his foreskin was stretched taut around the dildo, wiggling inside just enough to pull it even further open.

Steve couldn't breathe, too transfixed by the sight of Tony stretching him out just enough to push forward and –

“Oh my god,” Tony groaned, head dropping to his chest as he pushed in, his hips kicking forward until he was completely inside, his cock and the dildo flanking Steve's cock from both sides. “It's so tight, fuck – _Steve_.”

Steve was beyond words, his hands trembling where he'd grabbed onto Tony's biceps just to have something to hold on to, to keep him grounded even as his mind buzzed with static because this was _so much_ –

“Steve? Hey, look at me.”

Steve dragged his eyes up with extreme effort to meet Tony's, his entire body tense like a live wire, feeling like he could snap any second. Tony looked a little worried so Steve tried to say something to reassure him, trailing off into a moan on the first word. He felt Tony's hand cup his cheek, trembling ever so slightly, and forced his eyes back open to give Tony a pleading look that made Tony's breathing hitch.

“Can I –“ Tony asked and Steve nodded weakly, trusting Tony to take care of this because to be honest he wasn't sure he could even move right now.

He heard Tony take a deep breath before his fingers tightened around – fuck, all _three_ of their dicks, too wide to even fit his hand around – and pulled Steve's foreskin down.

Steve arched up into the touch with a choked off groan, colors sparking behind his eyes at the sensation as the buzzing in his ear grew louder and louder. He heard Tony moan above him but the sound was muted, almost like it came from underwater. Steve thought there were tears gathering in his eyes but he wasn't sure.

“Holy shit,” Tony moaned and Steve held onto him so tight he was sure it had to hurt but Tony didn't complain, just kept stroking them as well as he could, his free hand propped up on the table by Steve's shoulder. “Fuck, Steve, you're so beautiful. I can't believe you're letting me –”

“Tony,” Steve groaned, long and loud, and Tony cursed, shifting his weight to free his hand and –

Steve gasped, the tears spilling over when the dildo started vibrating inside him, the tremors running through his entire foreskin, massaging his cock on all sides and rubbing it against Tony's.

He thought Tony might have said something but Steve's entire world shrunk down to that point of connection, a pinprick of pleasure that radiated out until it engulfed his entire body –

His orgasm blindsided him, rushing through him so fast it felt almost violent, exploding out of him in spurts of white that got caught between them, dripping off the side of the red metal of the dildo and coating the base of Tony's dick.

“Fuck,” Tony groaned, trying to pull away, but Steve held him close with trembling arms.

“Wait,” he gasped, gritting his teeth as another wave hit him, an almost inhuman noise tearing from his throat as his body spasmed and he coated the inside of his foreskin with even more come, feeling like his entire body was scrubbed raw with pure _feeling._

And then it was over. Steve barely even registered Tony pulling his cock and the dildo out of him until Tony touched his face to make him open his eyes.

“Fuck,” Tony gritted out, sounding almost desperate, and Steve suddenly noticed Tony's free hand wrapped around his own dick, frantically jerking himself off. “Oh fuck, Steve –“

Tony came with a shout, lines of come painting Steve's right hipbone and thigh and Steve felt a strange sort of calm settle over him as he came down, smiling dopily at Tony who was still catching his breath after what had looked like a spectacular orgasm. When their gazes met Tony's eyes softened so much Steve felt it like a pang in his heart.

“You're incredible, you know that?” Tony said and the genuine awe in his voice made Steve's chest fill with warmth even as exhaustion pulled him under.

“Thank you,” he slurred and Tony let out a startled laugh before he pressed a soft kiss to Steve's forehead.

“It's okay, you can go to sleep, Steve. I'll take care of you.”

And Steve smiled, letting himself fall because down here, in Tony's space where Steve felt more at home than he did anywhere else in this life, it was the easiest thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably kind of redundant to say this but doing this in real life wouldn't be possible and - if you managed it - probably all kinds of painful. So, you know. Don't.
> 
> If you want a more in depth explanation of my bullshit science that technically makes this possible for Steve, go to the previous story in this series, it's sort of a prequel to this if you will :) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
